The ideas of various numbers of combustion motors based on steam power have been patented.
Each patented steam motor so far has an additional second injection system for gas, diesel, hydrogen, etc. This in the following described motor runs on fresh water (no addition of any kind of chemical solution.)
Besides lubrication grease for the movable parts no other chemical substances are used. This type of motor needs no air intake, its exhaust is nothing but steam.